Harry Potter and the 8th Year
by JorjieClo11
Summary: The 8th Year
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, unfortuantly, do not own Harry Potter, that amazing honor belongs to J.K Rowling... Enjoy... Write, review, like, follow whatever. Beware I am a first time writer... :)**

Chapter_ 1: The Dawn of a New Era_

The sun rose brighter than ever. It shone on the iconic silhouette of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, towers broken, brick falling and all. In the Great Hall, although damaged, had its natural sense of warmth and homeliness it had had 7 years ago when 11 year old Harry Potter walked through the big brass doors.

Images flashed through the mind of the 17 year old Harry Potter 7 years later. The wicked evil laugh of the darkest evil wizard the world had ever seen rang through his ears. The images of the most memorable victory of good played over and over in his head. BAMB! Voldemort was gone. But he couldn't help replaying the vision of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Fred Weasley lying on the Great Hall floor… dead.

Outside in the real world, the sun was growing over the hills and mountains surrounding the school. Minute by minute the colors of the sky; orange, pink and red, blended together to make a fiery colour against the broken silhouette.

Harry Potter began to stir in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He vividly remembered the events of the previous night; the death and re-awakening of himself, the death and finishing of Voldemort and then the deaths of the ones he loved; Fred Weasley, Tonks and Lupin, the best Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher Harry had ever had. They kept replaying in his head after he had awoken.

"Harry…Can you hear me? Harry…" Harry heard the soft sweet voice of the youngest of Weasley's. He rubbed his eyes. His vision, although blurred, distinctly recognized the fierce flaming red hair of Ginny Weasley. He reached over to the table beside his bed to grab his glasses, but they weren't there. Suddenly his vision became much clearer; Ginny had placed his glasses on for him. He took a glance at Ginny's face. There were cuts running down the side of her faces, bruises on her forehead and blood dripping from her cheek. He smiled.

"Ginny, you're alright. Where are the others?' Harry sat up bolt right on his bed and looked around at the rest of the of the hospital wing. Most beds were occupied the others were covered to give the owner more privacy. He saw a round face boy also surveying his surrounds. Harry quickly recognized the boy as Neville Longbottom, the once toad-less round boy. Beside Neville, Harry could see long bright blonde hair and suddenly realized that it was Luna Lovegood, the young airy fairy Ravenclaw. Throughout the Hospital Wing Harry saw multiple faces he knew including his Irish roommate Seamus Finnagin and his blonde pale enemy Draco Malfoy.

He quickly looked to find the beds in which his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, would be in. Ginny, sensing what Harry was looking for moved his head to his right where two people stared back at him.

"Harry! You're okay! We've been worried sick… last night… Are you okay?" Hermione squeaked. She jumped out of bed and dashed for him embracing him in the famous Hermione bear hug. Harry just kept smiling. To know that his friends were alright was the only thing that mattered. At last Hermione slowly let go of her friend also smiling. Harry realized that Hermione was scarred too, she had a cut to her lip, also a bruise on her forehead and her clothes were covered in dried blood.

Hermione stepped back as Ron emerged from his bed and walked next to Harry's bed. As Ron walked forward he slid his hand around Hermione's shoulder rubbing them gently trying to comfort her after the horrific events that had occurred.

"Mate, you look better than ever," he joked as smiled at Harry. Harry looked up at Ron, he was also scarred. Ron had a scar running from the top of his forehead to his neck, a mark from his splincing and trickles of blood dripping from his mouth. Overall they looked pretty good seeing how the second Wizarding War had come to an end.

Harry took a minute to survey himself before answering Hermione's question. His arms were scarred and scratched probably from the trip to the forest, he tasted blood trickling from the edge of his lip and there were bruises covering his body.

"I'm surprisingly feeling alright Hermione. There's something I need to tell you guys soon. Not here though. What about you guys? How are you all feeling?" Harry asked quietly careful not to disturb the ones who were sleeping. The others began to seat themselves on Harry's bed. Before Hermione could answer Harry's question Madam Pompfrey had come bustling over to check on Harry, her robes covered in blood and other dried liquids.

"Harry dear boy, how are you feeling this morning? I am sure you are still tired and sore which I why I suggest you take this potion now before I check your scars and wounds," Madam Pompfrey whispered hurriedly while she began mixing a bright pink liquid with another purple liquid. In an instant it turned to a pale orange colour reflecting the warm tone of the sky outside. Madam Pompfrey shoved the glass into his chest before searching the drawers beside his bed.

Harry took a sip of the potion and gagged. It tasted of boiled toads eyes and dirt. He placed the rest of it on his bedside table and as soon as he put it down Madam Pompfrey was shoving it back into his chest. Harry had no other choice than to drink the horrid beverage. Sip by sip he held his nose and tilted his head back. He felt the long black hairs of his head tickle the back of his neck and suddenly thought, 'What state do I look in?'

It was as though the beauty department deep in boy's heads had turned on and Harry quickly finished the rest of the potion and reached for a mirror behind him. His hair was long, black and tangled in a mess only described as James' hair, his pure green eyes were bloodshot red from the lack of sleep he had had, various scars and scratches ran along his face and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that always was closed and set was now opened and filled with blood. He stared at it vividly. He was use to the pain but not the blood.

"Harry, your scar's… bleeding..." Ginny gasped as she brushed his overgrown fringe to get a closer look. She took a closer look. The scar that had been set and clean was forming droplets of blood.

"Is that where… You-Know-Who was?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Harry noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. He looked over her shoulder and found Ron and Ginny go very pale.

"I… I guess. Well it seems logical. Dumbledore said that he was there," Harry replied as Madam Pompfrey started adding remedies to his burns and scratches. The others gasped but ever so quietly. They had been scared for their friend, 'The Chosen One', throughout the past years, and to learn that the most powerful dark wizard had lived in their friends head for the past 16 years was frightful. They kept staring as Madam Pompfrey bandaged and fixed him.

Once Madam Pompfrey had finished checking and fixing Harry, Hermione began answering his question. Madam Pompfrey then turned to Hermione and mixed her up a lime green beverage that she said would help with the cut lip and bruises.

"Ugh! It tastes of rotten fish!" she exclaimed after taking a very small sip.

"You must drink all of it," the matron said to Hermione while she placed a pink cream amongst her bruises. She started to mix the same lime green beverage for the Weasley kids and also started applying the pink cream against their bruises.

"I feel much better than before. Before you woke up I was in so much pain, only muscle pain though," she quickly added as Harry pulled a worried face. She continued;

"Who knew running round the castle at night could be such a strain on muscles?"

"Only you could Hermione," Ginny said tossing her long mane out of her eyes. At this statement, everyone laughed except Hermione.

"What about you Ron? How do you feel?" Harry asked carefully. Harry didn't want to imply how Ron was feeling emotionally, only physically. Harry didn't want to upset him as he came across his first family death Harry knew of last night. He played the vision of Fred, the once always so joke-itive and playful twin, lying motionless, pale and dead.

"Well seeing how we just defeated the darkest wizard of all time," Ron started. Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione butted in.  
"Seeing how Harry defeated," she corrected him.

"Nah... We helped remember. What was all that stuff we did before we came back here? What was that? Were we just going on a picnic and decided we were going on a holiday all around Britain?" Ron argued back. At this Hermione went red around the cheeks making her scars more vivid.

"Well anyway, after that and what we went through last night, physically I feel great. I feel as though I could fly," Ron continued.

"But Ron, you can fly. That's what we do as wizards. That's why we have brooms," Ginny kidded at Ron's statement of health.

"Well that is right Ron, and what about you Ginny? How are you feeling," Harry asked the last of his companions. He stared again into her gorgeous blue eyes counting the freckles around them.

"I am fine now, to know you're actually alive for good. I couldn't feel better," she replied in a soft lovable tone though Ron didn't notice. He was too busy tickling Hermione on her waist.

"Well I am glad you are all alright, alive and here with me," Harry said lying back down on his pillow sighing a sigh of relief.

"We'll meet you out the front of the wing doors when you're ready, 'right Harry," Ron explained as he grasped Hermione's hand ever so gently and turned to walk to the doors. Ginny however didn't notice this gesture as she was busy collecting Harry's items around his bed.

Ginny got up from under his bed as Ron and Hermione left. She looked cautiously around; making sure her older brother wasn't looking. Slowly she bent down beside him, looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

It felt like hours before they broke apart, but in reality were only a few minutes. As they broke apart Ron and Hermione, hand-in-hand walked through the hospital wing doors once again to check where Harry and Ginny could be. Ron stared at the sight of his ginger sister lying against his best friend. He and Hermione gasped. They knew there was something between harry and Ginny at the end of their 6th year but they then heard it was broken off before the horcrux hunt so that Ginny was safe.

"Don't worry Hermione, I don't mind. I'm actually glad she's with Harry compared to all the other guys she dated in the last few years," Ron said to Hermione who was staring up at him.

"You trust him don't you? I do."

Ron nodded. He looked back at his friend who bent back to return a kiss to Ginny. Ron thought to himself, 'they really are perfect together.'

"What would they say about us?" Hermione asked worriedly as Ginny leant down once again to kiss Harry.

"I'm not sure. I mean we've been bickering for years, we've hated each other and then we've been best of friends. But I do love you Hermione, don't ever forget that," he replied leaning into Hermione to look into her eyes.

"I love you too Ronald Billius Weasley," Hermione looked back at Ron and before she knew it they too were returning each other's favors with passionate, but not intimate kisses.

By the time Ginny had kissed Harry, a lot of the patrons had awoken but time hadn't flown that quickly. Harry estimated that they had spent a reasonable 5 minutes glued to each other's lips.

"Come on Harry, I suppose we should start going down to the Great Hall. The cleaning and rebuilding will start soon," Ginny suggested. They both started to get up of the bed and realized that Hermione and Ron were standing at the doors of the wing snogging.

"I can't believe it," Ginny gasped staring at her older brother.

"What?! You didn't know… They snogged in front of me, during the battle mind you, only a few hours ago," Harry said surprised. Although his two best friends could win the bickering award of the century, they were perfect for each other. For what Ron lacked in responsibility and knowledge, Hermione made up for that. For what Hermione lacked in fun and athletic ability, Ron made up for. 'Opposites really do attract,' Harry thought to himself.

Ginny rose of the bed, Harry followed. He grasped her hand ever so gently and felt the smoothest of it. He missed this the most, the soft smooth skin of Ginny Weasley. She placed her head on his shoulder. He smelt her hair; the rose scent of her conditioner was still blossoming. He grasped her hand ever so tightly and led her towards the Ron and Hermione snog sesh.

"Right there Ron," Harry whispered into his visible ear as they reached the newly formed couple. Ron suddenly jumped and realizing where he was, brushed his lips. He stuttered a bit before he spoke, but he didn't, it was Hermione.

"Ah... Um… we should probably get going. They are probably waiting for us in the Great Hall," Hermione said, obviously embarrassed by the fact that they had been caught snogging each other's faces off.

"Don't worry 'bout it Hermione, its time you show of your love to each other. It's about time, don't you reckon Ginny?" Harry asked grinning broadly. Ginny nodded also sharing the same broad grin her boyfriend wore.

"Shove of it Harry," Ron exclaimed pushing harry in the shoulder but ever so brotherly. Light blood was smeared over his lips obviously from Hermione's cut lip.

Unexpectedly a tap was felt on Harry's right shoulder. Wand in hand he turned abruptly face-to-face with a pale blonde man.

"Harry, I forgot to mention. Thank you for everything. ; For saving the world and my Family. I don't think I could have done what you have done," Draco said, this time not in his usually sneer but a caring way. He started to walk out he doors. Before he left, he turned to face Ron, "I agree with Harry, it's about time," and with that he left.

"I guess war changes people for the better," Hermione suggested surprised from their ex-enemies acts of kindness.

"Well look at it this way Hermione, seeing what he went through in sixth year, trying to kill Dumbledore and that, I think he realized that he wasn't on the side his parents were on. Look at the meeting we had in Malfoy Manor, he knew it was me when I had that stunning jinx put on me," at this statement he turned to look at Hermione who again blushed a bright pink. He continued," he really saved us. He could have told Bellatrix it was me but he didn't." The strength Malfoy did have astounded Harry. He was actually one of the good guys all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, unfortuantly, do not own Harry Potter, that amazing honor belongs to J.K Rowling... Enjoy... Write, review, like, follow whatever. Beware I am a first time writer... :)**

_Chapter 2: Rebuilding Hogwarts_

Hand-in-hand Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked down the stone steps from the Hospital Wing to the destroyed Great Hall. As they walked they heard voices calling out their names and clapping. They turned their heads suddenly and realized that the surviving portraits were cheering for them. At this point the eyes of the foursome were starting to water up.

"Harry. They owe you one," Hermione said staring up at the thousands of moving paintings. Harry too looked around at the paintings. Even though weren't exactly alive, they too had scratches and blood covering their bodies. Ron stopped in his tracks.

"Ron, you're alright mate?" Harry asked quite worried. He looked around and suddenly realized that they were standing on the platform of the third floor corridor. This was the start of it all, the first confrontation with Voldemort. They all turned to stare at the door. Half of it was unhinged and there was a hole in the wooden frame. As the other three were frozen solid, Ginny reached the broken handle of the door and pulled it opened. The corridor was dark and gloomy. Harry felt a prickle around his opened scar.

Still to this day he remembered every slightest detail. He remembered Fluffy the three-headed dog, getting caught in Devil's Snare, Ron's admirable Wizard's Chess Game, the flying keys, the potion mix-ups and Voldemort's face stuck to the back of Professor Quirrells' head.

"Come on. Let's go, I'm sure everyone's waiting. It will take ages to build this place back up again," Hermione said suddenly in an attempt to detour the group to a happier sense. Again they walked hand in hand towards the Great Hall.

"Harry, what was it like… you know… being… d...dead?" Ginny asked cautiously not to insult Harry. Harry could feel her hand shaking in his, her heart rate increasing and her skin turn paler.

"Ginny, it was the scariest thing I have ever done. I wouldn't have gone down there but I did because I knew at least that life would get better for all you guys. But waking up this morning seeing your faces, I was so happy to know you were all alright. So, how was death? It was strange. I met Dumbledore," Harry started his voice croaking as he continued. He hadn't told anyone about his journey down to the forest and the confrontation with Dumbledore inside his head.

"But Harry, what would life be without you," Ginny exclaimed starting to cry. At this statement Hermione's eyes had started to water too. Harry began to shake a little. The words that flew from Ginny's mouth touched his heart in a way only Ginny could. He continued;

"It was so white, like your faces actually. I was at Kings Cross Station with Dumbledore. That's when he told me about this," he pointed at his famous lightning bolt scar. He continued, "We sat, and talked and then I returned from the dead I suppose. It didn't even hurt surprisingly. I talked to my parents, Lupin and Sirius before it happened."

"Wait… What? But Harry… I mean… they're… umm. Dead." Ron gasped again stopping in his tracks.

"Yea I know that. The Resurrection Stone was in the Snitch Dumbledore gave me in his will. I talked to the people who were dead before I died," Harry explained as they escalated down another flight of steps. The steps were covered in ruble from walls and defeated stone soldiers. There were droplets and splatters of blood supposedly from the ones who had fallen in battle.

Slowly they walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione had closed her eyes. She couldn't bear seeing the place where they sat ate and talked in for the last 7 years destroyed and wrecked. Harry clutched the gold handle of the big brass doors and swung it open slowly and quietly. At this point Harry, Ron and Ginny had closed their eyes too, savoring the happy moment spent in this extraordinary room; Harry receiving his first broom, the plentiful plates magically filled with house-elved food, and of course the Sorting Hat ceremony that took place at the beginning of every school year where the hat sang and told a message, each year growing deeper with meaning.

Gradually he opened his eyes. The others did too. It was worse than he could imagine. Half the magical roof was gone and ruble scattered along the floor. The tables that held students for breakfast, lunch and dinner were broken and crushed.

An echoing round of applause broke out as the four heroes entered. Harry could see Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprouts, Professor Slughorn, various students and members of the Ministry surrounding them. The first to speak was Professor McGonagall;

"Potter, you fought immensely and I don't think we could ever repay you for the effort you've done. I think that it is acceptable to say that we name a corridor, classroom and/or room in your honor," the crowd broke in applause. He was touched that McGonagall, the supposedly new Headmistress was going to etch his name in history in the significant wizard monument.

"Thank you Professor. Before any of that don't you think that we should repair the school before any significant thing like that occurs," Harry asked walking towards the Headmistress. She laughed;

"Well let's begin." McGonagall started handing out orders to everyone willing to help. Each are of the castle that needed repairs was supervised by a teacher of Ministry member. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were stationed in the Great Hall with the help of Neville, Draco and the rest of the Weasley kids. There was a lot to be done. Hermione and Harry started on the windows repairing the smashed glass.

"Hey Harry, remember first year on the train?" Hermione asked as she tapped the first of the windows with her wand.

"Vaguely. What about it?" He asked repairing the brass surroundings of the window Hermione had just fixed.

"Remember this?" Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and exclaimed, "Occulus Reparo." Nothing of course happened as Harry's glasses weren't broken but he laughed. Those words and action was one of the first encounters with Hermione Harry and Ron had.

Over on the other side of the hall Ron and Ginny were repairing the house tables and chairs. They had almost finishing the Slytherin chairs when Ginny asked Ron something;

"Ron, why couldn't I come on the journey that you guys went on this year?" she asked ever so quietly. She felt a bit left out when they left. She knew it had something to do with Voldemort and she wanted to help.

"Ginny, we would have let you but you didn't have the information we had and Dumbledore didn't want people to know we were doing. Plus you were underage anyway. Maybe if you ask Harry he can give you a better explanation, after all it was his idea," Ron replied finishing the last of the Slytherin chairs.

'It was Harry's idea. He left me to go back to Hogwarts when I could have helped him. It was his choice,' Ginny thought to herself. She was actually quite mad at Harry for not letting her go with them but then again she knew that Harry had left her so she wouldn't get hurt.

It seemed like hours before Harry could see progress. He and Hermione had finished all the windows in the Great Hall by lunchtime and Ginny and Ron had just finished the last of the Ravenclaw tables by then too.

"I'm starving," Ron exclaimed as Harry and Hermione joined them, finishing the last of the tables.

"That's surprising!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

"Where and how are we going to eat?" Ginny asked sitting on the newly repaired Ravenclaw chairs. It was true; Harry had thought the same thing. 'Would the house elves still cook? Where were they going to eat? Will they have to make our own lunch?'

Before Harry could answer any of his own questions Headmistress McGonagall walked through the newly polished and repaired doors of the Great Hall. Her eyes widened at the first glimpse of it.

"Oh my, doesn't this look lovely, "she murmured, loud enough for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could hear. There was about a minute silence before McGonagall spoke again.

"We will be eating outside today. A few members from Hogsmede bars have donated lunch for us and as the castle isn't fully repaired we are having a picnic outside." As McGonagall made to leave she turned back to face Harry. "I need a word with you before you have lunch."

The rest of the helpers left the Great Hall to join the rest of the community for lunch. Although Hermione, Ron and Ginny weren't invited to talk with Professor McGonagall they stood outside the doors of the Hall waiting for him.

"Potter, I want to start off by once again thanking you for your admirable efforts over the last few days here at the castle," she started. Harry nodded in appreciation.

"I also want to know where you were over the last year and what you were doing. I know this might be none of my business but as your new Headmistress it gives me some formality to know where you were," she finished, her face contorted in a worrying motherly look.

"Professor, although I do feel it is your business to know where I was last year but that information stays between me and Dumbledore. I would be honored to tell you but I don't think I am entirely ready to tell anyone just yet. I hope you understand," Harry replied with a small thin smile.

McGonagall nodded, "I do understand. Now come on, let's eat."

McGonagall lead the way out the Hall and into the Courtyard. Harry met the others outside the doors and walked in total silence to the yards. The occasional rumble of Ron's hungry stomach was the only thing that broke the silence.

Once they arrived at the Courtyard they saw colorful picnic blankets covering the ground, plates of sandwiches, fruits and sweets and bowls of punch and juices scattered everywhere. Amongst it all was Mrs. Weasley serving the array of foods.

"Mum, you did all this?" Ron asked in astonishment. He, like the others, grabbed a plate and loaded their plates with as many sandwiches they could grab.

"What, don't you think I can cook a vast meal?" Mrs. Weasley chuckled plating fruit onto Ron's plate.

"Well we all know that Mrs. Weasley, but for a whole school," Harry replied taking a bite into his egg salad sandwich. Hermione was in awe. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had created food from air and was wandering how she had done it with limited resources.

After months with very limited food sources, Harry, Ron and Hermione gorged themselves into any food they could get a hold off. Harry enjoyed egg salad, turkey and tomato and cheese sandwiches, while Ron took bites from ham and cheese, avocado and chicken and mayo sandwiches. Hermione however stuck with a variety of fruits, watermelon, apples, bananas and strawberries. After lunch they enlightened their mood with sweets from Honey Dukes, Ron gorging himself in Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and various lollipops, Harry too sharing the quantity of sweets.

With every mouthful of sweets, Harry felt more and more like home. Other than the sweet scent and voice of Ginny, the candy from the Wizarding World made him feel warm and homely.

Lunch was set for half an hour, after that the gloves were back on and people were working again. As the Great Hall was pretty much finished, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were set to work in the Gryffindor Common Room.

When they reached the entrance to the Common Room they realized that they did not have a password to enter. The Fat Lady was dressed in white and covered in red spots.

"Hello Fat Lady, umm…. You remember us don't you, well you see we don't have the password," Harry started hopeful that they would be allowed through.  
"Of course I remember you; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley, how can I forget. You don't need a password, believe me its fine," The Fat Lady replied, she swung open her portrait to let them through.

Although this part of the castle wasn't extremely damaged, it did need repairs. The Common Room furniture was thrown on the ground and some of the fabrics had been slit showing the stuffing inside, some chair legs had been broken and the portraits on the wall had been put off balance.

Harry started for the Dormitories, Ron following close behind. Hermione and Ginny started for the Dormitories as well giving the boys space.

The boys Dormitory wasn't completely destroyed but was wrecked. The bed hangings were torn and shredded, the four-poster beds were scratched and missing posts and legs and the bed coverings were torn, shredded and in some spots burnt. The girls gasped once they entered.

Harry couldn't help thinking of what his room at number 4 Privet Drive would look like. He walked around the room surveying every corner and bed. He reached his own bed. He stared down at it. His bed looked the worst out of all five. Ginny placed a hand round his shoulders bringing him into a warm embrace.

"Well, I guess we should get started. These coverings aren't going to knit themselves back together, "Ron started. Although Ginny and Harry were perfect for each other, he couldn't stand their passion for each other exposed in front of him.

They climbed down the steps to reach the common room. The portrait hole swung open. It was Neville. Without saying a word he walked up the stairs in which Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny just walked down.

"Neville, are you okay?" Ginny asked. Neville turned from one of the topmost stairs and nodded, "Just tired."

With that Ginny and Hermione started repairing the fabrics on the couches and then in the Common Room while Harry and Ron started with the various broken furniture.

Half an hour into the repairs the portrait hole opens once again, this time it wasn't a student, it was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, what... What are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered as she got up from the couch she was repairing.

"Where are the boys, Ron, Harry and Neville?" she asked.

"They're upstairs in the dormitories fixing the furniture, why?" Hermione replied quite curious at this point. McGonagall walked up the stone steps towards the boy's dormitory without a word. Ginny and Hermione shared curious looks at each other before returning to fabric repairing.

In no time at all, McGonagall returned to the Common Room followed by the three boys all sharing the same dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"I have called you five personally to tell you that you are no longer needed here, you may go home. We, the Professors and Ministry officials are capable of repairing the miniature details alone. Harry, Hermione, you will be flooed along with the rest of the Weasley family to the Burrow. Molly said that she would love your company at this particular time. Neville, I need to have a word with you in private, my office, half an hour," McGonagall finished staring around the repaired Gryffindor Common Room.

"But… But… Professor, are you sure? I mean, there's so much more to do, we can help," Harry started. Although he'd rather be in the warm embrace of the Burrow, he felt he needed to clean up the mess he brought upon this school.

"Potter, you will be going to the Burrow. That is final! The Ministry feels that you need rest and a home at the moment, and I couldn't agree more. You have been through so much over these last few months and all you need is rest, Hermione and Ron you too. You will meet me in my office in 15 minutes to be flooed to the Burrow. See you then," McGonagall finished in a sterner tone. She turned and left through the portrait hole.

Without a word, Hermione ran up to the Girl's Dormitory to collect her magically enchanted beaded bag and then to the Boy's to collect their belongings. Ginny sat staring in the armchair by the cold fireplace. Harry walked beside her and sat on an arm. Ron, feeling the connection between the two, silently left to go help Hermione.

"Why didn't you let me come?" Ginny started her voice croaking slightly. Harry could tell if she wasn't going to get an answer she was going to start crying.

"I left so you could be safe. Trouble and danger seems to follow me wherever I go, I didn't want you to get hurt. At that point you were and still are an underage witch and if you got caught using magic the Ministry would have found us. I know it may seem selfish, leaving you, but I did it so you could go back to Hogwarts where I knew you would be safe. Besides I don't think your mother would have been very happy with me if I brought her underage daughter on a life-risking journey around the country," he answered her in a tight embrace.

Ginny nodded silently, the only noise was the sounds of her hiccups whenever she took a new breath. After a minute or so, Harry knelt down in front of her. Her face was smeared with tear tracks and running mascara. Her hair, although dirty still had the smell of roses Harry loved. He pushed the fiery red hair out of her face, looked into her gorgeous dark brown eyes and leant into kiss her.

Ginny felt much warmer and happier. Harry was here, alive and well. He was kneeling in front of her kissing her. He was all hers at this moment. She cared for nothing else than his sweet lips. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. She slid off the chair into his lap and remained glued at the lips. They sat there for what felt like ages.

…

Meanwhile…

Ron walked up the stone steps to find Hermione. In his mind he wanted to look back down the stairs to see what his best mate was doing to his little sister. He trusted Harry but Ginny was still and foremost his baby sister.

He continued to walk up the stairs, not daring to turn his head. He finally reached the 7th year boy's dormitory he knocked on the door and entered. Hermione was scurrying around looking for anything the boys had left behind.

Her hair was as bushier as ever. That was one of the things Ron loved about her. Hermione looked as though she didn't even hear Ron enter. She went about her scurrying.

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder making her stop in her tracks. She looked into his blue eyes. They were gorgeous.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked trying to get away from Ron's hand clutched around her shoulder.

"Harry and Ginny. Lovey-dovey moment," he replied placing both hands on Hermione's waist.

"Oh right, it wasn't as though you wanted to help me or anything. Besides you have to learn to accept Harry and Ginny. I know she's your little sister, and he's your best mate but they are in love and you can't stop that," Hermione replied. By this point she had stopped trying to escape from Ron's embrace and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Ron sighed. He knew it was true; Harry and Ginny were in love and there was nothing he could do about. But he couldn't help the green monster inside of him stir awake. He didn't want to think about that at this point in time. He was face to face, waist to waist with the most beautiful girl in the world, Hermione Granger.

She looked into his eyes. They were a sky blue and twinkled in the light. His fiery red hair raked through her fingers as smoothly as possible. She loved him.

He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and raked his finger through her thick bushy mane. He loved her.

He bent down so that he was face to face with her and whispered, "I love you Hermione Jean Granger." he locked lips with her and closed his eyes. He felt magical, even as a wizard, this was the best type of magic, being in love.

After a while they broke apart, red in the face. "I love you too Ronald Billius Weasley." He tightened his grip around her waist and squeezed her in a warm embrace. After the loss of Fred, he needed to hold anyone close to him, people he loved, or they too might disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, unfortuantly, do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling, I am just a girl wanting to write. **

_Chapter 3: Home_

"Harry… Ron…. Hermione…. Ginny," Mrs Weasley exclaimed as each of the kids appeared in the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Mrs Weasley, thank you for letting us stay," Harry replied to MrsWeasley's warm motherly embrace. He felt Mrs Weasley as a mother to him and Mr Weasley a Father.

"You're more than welcome dear, believe me you're welcome anytime. It's great you came, "she replied unpeeling herself from Harry and making her way along the line to welcome the other kids.

It was mid-afternoon; the sun was starting to set creating a cool purple and pink colour in the sky, reflecting on many objects in the Burrow. Harry realized that the Burrow kitchen he was standing in was very different since last time.

It looked as though there were repairs and extensions being made to every corner of the house he could see. 'After the wedding, the death eaters,' Harry thought to himself. After the wedding all those months ago the death eaters must have destroyed the Burrow searching for him. Harry felt his gut and heart drop, it was his fault that the Burrow wasn't and would never be the same again.

In the kitchen of the Burrow, extensions had been made, including an extra-long table for expectant guests and the family. The kitchen bench and work space had increased in size also with a new marble covering. The windows above the kitchen sink were larger and decorated with new flower printed curtains

"It looks great Mrs Weasley, the kitchen I mean. I didn't mean for the Death Eaters to attack and destroy the house. Is there anything I could do to help?" Harry asked turning to face the Weasley parents. Mrs Weasley shook her head and replied;

"No Harry, everything that needs to be done is done. Besides we've extended. There is now a sixth floor. We have built both you and Hermione and room for the time being, until you are old enough to have your own house. Hermione dear, I understand if you'd rather live with you parents once they're back from Australia, but if you wish you may use that room whenever you visit," she replied looking back and forth at both Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. You are the most thoughtful person I've ever met. If it's no problem, I would gladly accept the room. I am sure Harry will do the same," Hermione replied giving Mrs Weasley another big hug. Harry nodded his head in appreciation. He really felt like home, now he had his own room and all.

Although everyone seemed happy about the new room arrangements, Ron wasn't. He huffed at the statement of rooms and trailed up the stairs into his own room.

"Oh Ginny, by the way, yours and Ron's room have also been extended. I feel its time you have a bit more personal space," Mrs Weasley exclaimed to her daughter has she made her way down the hall to her own bedroom. Ginny's eyes widened and her slumpy walked turned into a speedy powerwalk. A distance squeal was heard as Ginny entered her newly enlarged room.

Hermione and Harry slowly and quietly stooped up the stairs to the sixth floor where their rooms awaited them. They soon reached the fifth floor where Ron stood eagerly awaiting them at his bedroom door. He had a broad grin on his face. He was obviously extremely happy about his new room.

"You seem happier now," Hermione noted as they stopped by Ron's bedroom door. He widened his smile a little more before reaching over to her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, hey, hey, save that for later please," it was Ginny. She had crept up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Ron stared at his sister. The little green monster inside of him came to life once again.

"How's your room Ron?" Ginny asked unravelling her arms from Harry's waist. The monster inside of Ron went back to sleep and he continued smiling very broadly. He reached behind him and twisted the door knob of his room open.

Inside of his room looked very similar, although it was bigger. He now had a double bed and a study desk. His walls and bed covering were still covered with Chudley Cannon's players and colours. There was a walk-in wardrobe and a shelf full of Chocolate Frog Cards and mini figures of Quidditch players. Even though it wasn't much, Ron was over the moon by his mother's response to enlarge and re-arrange his room.

"It looks great Ron, really," Hermione whispered into his ear after a few minutes silence of surveying the room.

"I know it's not big changes, but it's bigger and more spacious. It's still my room, and it's great," he said aloud to the rest of the group. They all smiled at him. They left Ron's room and climbed the remainder of the stairs to the new sixth floor.

On both sides of the stairs stood a door, one bearing the name 'Harry', the other 'Hermione.' Together, Harry and Hermione clasped the emerald green door knobs of their bedroom doors and slowly opened the door, creaking slightly as they did, scared and anxious what they would find inside.

Harry took a quick glance over his shoulder to look at Ginny who had her hands on his shoulder looking at the room. He looked back, through the now open door and saw a magnificent glimmering gold four-poster bed covered in a red quilt covered with glimmering gold lions, snitches and 'G's. Ginny smirked at the letters on Harrys quilt. She stood on tiptoes to reach his ear and whispered,

"The 'G's are for me, not Gryffindor, for Ginny. Remember that."

Harry smiled. He walked into his room and observed his surroundings. There was a study desk containing his photo album from Hagrid and various books, a walk-in wardrobe and a red chair that looked pretty comfortable. The walls were covered in Gryffindor banners and posters and family photos that Mrs Weasley must have asked Lupin before he died. He was so thankful to Mrs Weasley for allowing him to move into the burrow.

He walked, with Ginny, to the window and looked at the view. It looked over the orchard and the surrounding village. The sun was setting and the village and surrounds shone a deep peach colour.

"Harry, you have a letter," Ginny exclaimed. She was sitting on his bed and holding a thick envelope. He walked over to his bed, sat down and took the letter. It was heavy. His name on the front was written in black cursive ink. Silently he opened it. There was not just one, but several letters inside, each from someone different according to the handwriting on them. It took the first letter. It read;

"Dear Harry,

I hope you are alright. I would just like to remind you that me and Nymphadora have named you godfather of Teddy. I just wanted to write to you so you have some sane left of the real world. Your father and mother would be so proud of you right now. You have fought so bravely for such a young age, I myself am proud of you.

Attached to this letter is a certificate to certify you that you are Teddy's godfather and no one else.

From Lupin

P.S I showed a picture of you to Teddy and his hair turned black. I think he will like you very much."

Harry eyes filled with tears, Ginny's as well. Harry turned over the letter and sure enough there was the certificate. It was light blue and written in an emerald green ink was the words; 'I, Remus Lupin and I, Nymphadora Tonks certify that Harry James Potter is rightfully Teddy Lupin's godfather.' A tear trickled down his face and landed upon the certificate.

Ginny got out her wand and performed a drying charm, evaporating the tears from the certificate. Harry too got out his wand but instead of drying the certificate he conjured up a gold frame and placed the certificate inside. He walked over to the study desk and hung the frame above it.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked placing her arm around his shoulder. Harry nodded. He wasn't exactly sure how he was feeling at the moment. He felt honoured that he was given such a responsible role; scared about the role too and very emotionally drained, this was the last bit of visual memory from Lupin that he would ever have. He decided he would leave the rest of the letters for another time. Ginny and Harry walked out of the room and into the room next door.

Hermione's room had very much the same layout as his but in a very more mature tone. She had a cream four-poster bed with a mauve, lilac and cream quilt covering. She too had a studying desk, but in a lilac colour, her walls were a cream based colourcovered in lilac flowers.

She had a lilac beanbag in one corner and a cat scratching post in the other. A walk in wardrobe stood where Harry's did in his room as well. Her room, compared to his looked very sophisticated, where his looked a bit more school boy-ish, but he loved it.

Harry saw Hermione and Ron lying on the bed, hand-in-hand. They sat up as Ginny and Harry entered the room more.

"This looks great," Ginny exclaimed. Harry looked at the couple on the bed. Nothing was going on intimately but instead there were tears in their eyes. Ginny and Harry walked over to the bed as the couple sat up crossing their legs. As he sat down Harry realized there was something in Hermione's hand that wasn't enclosed in Ron's.

It was as though she read his mind. Hermione placed the object on the bed where everyone could see it. It was a knife, a knife covered in blood, the knife that was used to kill Dobby. Water accumulated in all eyes except for Ginny's.

"What… What's this?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange's knife. We were in Malfoy Manor a week or two before we came to Hogwarts. We were able to apperate out of there because Dobby the House-elf found us. As we did apperate she threw this at us and it got Dobby. He died at Shell Cottage," Hermione replied rubbing Harry's shoulder who was now crying. Hermione knew Dobby had found a place in Harry's heart, for what reason, she did not know but she knew Dobby had saved Harry on one too many occasions.

"Kids… Dinner's ready," Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Oohh, great I'm starved," Ron exclaimed feeling the tension in the room. He got up fairly quickly and left, closely followed by Ginny. Hermione shuffled closer to Harry who was still staring at the blood covered knife.

"Harry, I know this must be an extremely difficult time for you, for all of us, but you more importantly," she started wrapping and arm around his shoulders. He responded by placing a hand on top of hers.

"Just remember that we are all here for you, me especially. You've been like my brother for a very long time now and I feel very protective of you," Hermione finished bringing Harry towards her, embracing him in a hug.

"Thanks Hermione and me too. You feel like a sister to me: you're annoying, bossy and sometimes, well most of the time caring," Harry replied with a chuckle. This statement though earned Harry a slap across the back of his head.

Harry got up from the bed, Hermione followed; she wrapped both arms around his neck and hugged him contently. Harry returned the gesture with a peck on her check. He whispered into her ear; "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Now Mrs Weasley will be worried about what we're still doing up here. Come on, let's go eat," she exclaimed giggling a bit as they pulled away from their embrace.

As they reached the kitchen they found all the Weasley's seated and eating, except Ron and Ginny who had waited for their partner. Ron had a worried look on his face as Hermione took the seat beside him and started plating her plate with food. There was baked potatoes, a vegetable stew and cheesy vegetables. Pumpkin juice and Butter beer on offer too, although the elder men reached for a bottle of Firewhiskey to feel a little happier. As Hermione finished filling her plate she pecked Ron's cheek ever so slightly. Even though she knew his family for 7 years, she was just known as 'Hermione' not 'Ron's Girlfriend.' Thankfully no-one saw this romantic gesture except for Harry and Ginny.

It seemed MrsWeasley had invited the whole Weasley family; Charlie, Bill and Fleur, a miserable George and Percy were seated at the extended table. No one really talked; Charlie and Ron making small talk now and then on Quidditch and dragons. Overall dinner felt very miserable. The loss of Fred had a huge impact on the family.

George was the first to finish his meal. Without a word he walked quietly and slowly to his room. No one obliged about this action. Harry thought, with the loss of Fred, George will have surely felt that apart of him had died too. For the amount of year Harry knew the twins he never saw them apart, he always saw them happy and laughing together which was infectious. The miserable vibe coming from the Weasley's was infectious too. They had just won a war which was something to celebrate, but with the loss of loved ones it was hard to be happy.

George wasn't seen for the rest of the night, even when a lovely apple crumble was served for dessert. Everyone was left to relax in the living room while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. Hermione washed the dishes the muggle way, Harry and Ron dried them the muggle way and Ginny put them away. Hermione suggested that they do it this way as it helps with grief.

"Your right Hermione, this way is fun," Ginny admitted about half way through their work. Ginny looked out the window, she could see George out by the orchard flying around in the dark popping out from the trees now and then.

"When is she wrong?" Ron remarked as he slithered a hand aroundHermione's waist. She rolled her eyes and started washing the pots and pans. Harry looked over at Ginny who had stopped stacking and stood fixed looking at George. Her eyes were filled with water but had not yet leaked.

He couldn't resist, he had to make her happy. He walked over quietly, slithered his hands around her tiny waist and touched her lips with his own, she replied kissing him deeper and snaking her fingers through his thick dark hair.

SMASH! Ron dropped the plate he was drying. It smashed into a thousand pieces. Ron groaned, took out his wand and repaired the plate stacking it in a cupboard above the sink. Hermione stood on tiptoes beside him a kissed him on the lips too. He grabbed her petite waist and pulled her closer to his body. He didn't know what it was but something about Hermione's kiss made him go wild (even though she had only kissed him twice).Was the way she tickled the back of his neck or the way her lips tasted like strawberry cheesecake?

"Eh hem." Their kissing had come to an abrupt stop as someone made their presence in the kitchen. As Hermione broke apart from Ron her face blushed a bright red, close to the colour of Ron's hair. His ears also went bright red, camouflaging them. Ginny and Harry had also blushed a bright red, obviously embarrassed that they had been caught, especially by Mrs Weasley.

"Well, this was an utter shock. Harry, Hermione, a word please." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of horror and embarrassment between them before leaving the kitchen through the back door outside.

Harry would have thought Mrs Weasley would hold an angry look on her face, but instead she seemed happy. She looked both of the friends in the eyes and smiled even more.

"I should have known this day would come," she started. Both Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows. Mrs Weasley continued,

"It seems a bit strange to me that both Ron and Ginny's friends have turned into much more than that. But nonetheless you make them happy, especially in this current time," she looked over at George flying between the trees.

It was getting really dark; the only source of light was from the full moon high in the sky and from the kitchen window. George had realised this as well. He mounted off his broom and started to walk towards the back door of the Burrow.

It occurred to Harry that George was not in the mood to talk but he was wrong. He walked straight up to Mrs Weasley, gave her a massive hug and turned to face both Harry and Hermione.

"Look, make my brother and sister happy, I know that's what Fred would have wanted," and with that he started crying, not hard, but enough to ensure Harry and Hermione hugged him before he went to bed.

"As I was saying, take care of my kids. I may have known you for 7 years but make sure they stay happy; I know you make them happy. You actually remind me a bit of myself and Arthur when we were younger," Mrs Weasley finished. She took Harry in one arm and Hermione in the other and embraced them in the only way a mother could.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. Don't you worry; I love your daughter very much. I will protect her," Harry promised as they started making their way back to the kitchen. Hermione nodded, "I am pretty much the same as Harry is, but with Ron of course."

Once they reached the kitchen, Hermione started smiling cheek-to-cheek; Ron and Ginny had finished washing and drying the dishes all in the muggle way. Ginny and Ron were smiling too, obviously proud of their efforts.

"No funny business, alright," Mrs Weasley chuckled as she left the kitchen to join her husband in the living room. Ron and Ginny looked shocked at the statement and turned to Harry and Hermione for an explanation.

"What exactly did my mum talk to you about?" Ron asked grabbing Hermione's waist pulling her to his side.

"Oh, just about how annoying you are and if I chose the right guy," Hermione joked squeezing Ron tighter around the waist.

"Nah, she's only joking. It was nothing serious, just that she loves us and we keep you happy," Harry replied kissing Ginny on the forehead.

The foursome was interrupted by a sudden cough. It was Mr Weasley. Hermione quickly slithered her arm from Ron's waist to her side.

"I think it's time for bed, it's getting late. We have a big day planned for everyone tomorrow," Mr Weasley announced. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny started up the stairs stopping at Ginny's room for a 'Good Night.'

Once they reached Ron's room Hermione kissed him goodnight and made their way to Hermione and harry room on the sixth floor.

"Night Harry, have a well deserved sleep," Hermione called out as she entered her room. Harry replied with a simple 'Good Night' and trailed off to bed. He didn't admit it but he was exhausted.


End file.
